


Farm boys

by Nicememerino



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Farm boys, Harringrove, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: Prompt from @ AJ-that-person on tumblr:  Steve and Billy own a farm when they are older. They spend their days taking care of the animals, and the gardens. At the end of the day they end up cuddling in a hammock
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Farm boys

It was rough escaping Hawkins, between trying to save up the money and leaving behind all the shitheads, Billy thought they would never make it. It took 10 years but they finally saved enough up to move to a ranch house about 3 hours away from Hawkins. It, of course, took 5 more years for it to become the farm they always wanted.

Billy got out of bed at 6:29 AM. A single minute until it would go off and wake Steve up and Billy was making sure he won their daily bet. He quickly turned the alarm off and glanced over at Steve’s side of the bed, which was empty.

He threw his boots on as fast as he could while hobbling down the steps, he was determined to win for the first time that week, it, of course, was only Wednesday but Billy didn’t care much for losing.

A year ago the two men, still embedded in their childish ways, decided on a bet. Whoever woke up first made breakfast and in turn, the loser had to sit at their stand up the road all day and sell their produce in the hot sun. Some days, after particularly bad nightmares or a sleepless night, they would both sit at the stand and keep each other company. This was not one of those days. When the weatherman the night before told the two boys that the low would be 80, both of them had hurried to bed, neither wanting to sit out in the blazing sun the next day.

Billy quickly ran out the door to the chicken coop, trying to collect the eggs as soon as he could without getting attacked by the hens. Figuring that they still had milk in the house fridge he ran with the eggs back to his and Steve’s shared kitchen to find his boyfriend still missing. 

He slowed his steps and called out around the house for the brunette. When there was no response, he put the eggs in the fridge and walked out to the barn where they kept Dustin, one of their milking cows. Henderson had a fit when he found out Steve named a cow after him.

“That’s insulting Steve! Do I remind you of a cow?” He had yelled after meeting the animal for the first time.

Billy thought that maybe Steve decided to go ahead and get a jump start on what had to be done that day and just lost track of time. 

When Billy walked in the barn he found Dustin and their other two milking cows, but no Steve. All of their equipment was exactly where he had left it the day before and it looked like nobody had been in there that morning. Dustin looked at him with wide eyes as Billy walked out and closed the barn door behind him.

He quickly headed over to the stables where they kept their two horses, still no sign of Steve. Billy became frantic when he checked the greenhouse and he still couldn’t find him. 

Right when he was about to head back inside to call the sheriff and report Steve missing, the brunette pulled up in the truck Billy had bought two years prior. In all his haste, Billy never thought to check the garage to see if Steve had maybe gone somewhere.

Billy ran up to the truck and threw the door open before his boyfriend could even unbuckle his seat belt. He wrapped his arms around him and put his face into his neck inhaling deeply.

“Woah, I didn’t expect you to get up so soon. I wanted to surprise you” Steve said as he clicked his seat belt off and reached into the passenger side floorboard.

“Surprise me with what? A heart attack and a missing boyfriend?” Billy asked. 

Steve quickly handed over the small sack he had been keeping in the floorboard. Billy opened it to find 6 peaches and a ton of green plums. His jaw became slack as he stared into the bag.

“How the hell did you come across these?” He asked as he pulled a peach out and rolled it around in his hand.

Steve shrugged as he carefully moved Billy back so he could get out of the truck and shut the door.

“Got a text around 11 last night from Robin, she told me that her family was gonna be riding through at 5 today and that she had made sure her mom packed some stuff for us. I had to go meet her in town before they passed through” Steve explained.

He put his arm around Billy and led him inside as the sun started to shine unbearably bright for his unprotected eyes.

“I couldn’t find you anywhere. I woke up and I thought you were tryna avoid going to town today and then I couldn’t find you in the barn, or the stables, or the greenhouse. I thought something had happened princess” Billy explained as they stepped inside the kitchen, worry filling his voice.

Steve planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before taking the sack from his hands and sitting it down on the table.

“I’m right here babe. I was thinking instead of going to town today, we could skip the market and you could teach me how to make the peach cobbler you always talked about. The one you said your mom used to make?” Steve suggested. 

Billy used to talk about his mom's peach cobbler all the time, whenever they would pass a peach stand the two of them would stop, but Billy never deemed the peaches ‘good enough’ to use on his mom's recipe. From the way he was staring at the one in his hands, Steve hoped these were up to Billys standards.

Billy grinned and looked up at his boyfriend, “That is probably the best idea you have had in a few years, pretty boy. What are we supposed to do when Mr. Creerly shows up asking where his tomatoes are?” he asked.

Steve just hummed as he placed another kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. 

“We lock the doors and pretend like we aren’t home.” He suggested as he pulled the rest of the fruit out of the brown bag.

Billy groaned and gently shoved his boyfriend away. Steve sighed and furrowed his brows, trying to think of a plan.

“Fine, when he shows up asking about his stupid tomatoes, we’lll sell them to him and ask him once again to stop showing up at the house, deal?” Steve asked.

Billy hummed in content as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso.

“I’ll only make that deal if you promise we can lay in the hammock later, before you go clean out the stalls” Billy said, bargaining.

“Oh so I’m cleaning out the stalls today? When did we agree on that?” Steve asked as he washed off the fruit.

“When you undecided to leave me this morning and make me think something happened,” Billy explained as he walked towards the back door, going to milk Dustin and the others.

“Fine, hammock time before I go deal with literal shit. Now go let Dustin out before she starts yelling.” Steve said as he continued to wash the fruit off. 

Billy walked out the door with a grin on his face and a green plum in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! If you wanna send me a prompt or anything like that my Tumblr is @nicememerino
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
